The Darling of Seattle Grace
by McPerfect
Summary: a girl from addison's past shows up at the hospital and immediately becomes the darling of Seattle Grace. as addison cares for her she begins to play ava to addison's alex. with all this pressure who knows what'll happen. addex. COMPLETE!
1. The Accident

**a/n: ok, so this is my first grey's fanfic, so i'm sorry if it's not quite up to snuff. also, i've only been watching grey's for like 2 months or so i'm not really up on everything that's happened, but i have become a faithful follower and plan on taking a trip to the video store to rent the seasons so i can be. Basically, don't stone me to death if i get something wrong or leave something out. i'm trying my best! really!**

**disclaimer: yes, i own Shondaland and grey's anatomy. Really truly. crosses fingers behind back. basically, don't sue.**

* * *

Addison Montgomery walked down the hospital corridor to the locker room, exhausted from a day full of surgeries. It was really late and the night doctors were starting to come in, but it was not the official swapping of switch.

As she went opened the door to the locker room the PA crackled to life, "Any surgeon availed come to the ER _NOW_!" Addison sighed and turned back.

* * *

"What's up, Chief?" Addison asked, falling into step with him.

"A really bad accident. Bus vs. semi-truck, catastrophic, huh? Worst of all, we're short staffed. They're still bringing in victims, but we're getting to the end of it."

"Oh God, that's awful! What can I do?"

"Other doctors are on it, but we're going to need more surgeons. Just wait for a second."

"Got it," Addison replied. She looked around at the mass chaos of the ER. Two EMTs , a short one and a blond one, were wheeling a gurney in.

"Here's your chance, Dr. Montgomery."

"What do we have?" she asked the EMTs, falling into her doctor mode.

"Fifteen year old female, in a car crash, bus vs. semi. She's unconscious, with a bad cut on her head. She's going to need stitches, and has possible head trauma," the short one answered.

"Do we have ID?"

"Holli Elizabeth Carpenter."

"Oh God, no. No, no, no!" She slammed her hand down on the gurney.

"Um, are you okay Doctor?" the blond one asked.

"No! I _know_ this girl!"

* * *

**who is this girl and how does she know Addison? dramatic music**


	2. Post OR

**a/n: i'm sorry, but this chapter is INSANELY short, i just wanted to put up something. plus it explains the whole relationship between the two.**

**disclaimer: i don't anything related to this show in anyway. unless you count the tv i watch it on.

* * *

**

Three hours later, Addison walked out of O.R. 3. She pulled her cap off her head and let her hair out of her ponytail.

Then she began to cry.

Yes, after a grueling three hours, she had managed to save the life of one girl, one girl who meant so much to someone so dear to her.

And, yes, she had made sure Holli was going to be okay. Well, actually Derek had, but she had made him tell her.

But that didn't mean that she had in any way stopped anything bad from happening. This was her best friend's _daughter_. If Addison saw anything working as a neonatal specialist, it was the love mothers had for their children. She had actually been in the room when little Holli had been delivered. Holli's birth was the first step in her decision to become a neonatal specialist.

Plus, Holli was her godchild. Sure, she hadn't seen Holli since she was ten, but living across the country made it difficult. Which raised the question, what the hell was she doing here?

* * *

**all right, i wrote, now you review!**


	3. Meeting Holli

a/n: haha! i actually wrote a longer chapter, so there.

disclaimer: the only thing i own is my writing. and holli. but that's about it

* * *

Two days later the interns were in the locker room, waiting for Dr. Bailey. She walked in with a purpose, as she always did. Alex tuned out until he heard his name, as _he_ always did. "Karev, you're with Montgomery," Bailey announced.

Alex smiled. Not only did he get to see Ava again, he got to work with the object of his undying lust. There was just something about Addison. She was so smart and confident, and in his mind, that made her sexy. Then of course, there was the beauty. That didn't exactly hurt, either.

He smirked. Then he slapped his own head. "Karev, snap out of it!" She clearly had no interest in him, and thinking like that would not help him act normal around her.

"Karev," Dr. Montgomery nodded curtly, then went back to checking her charts.

"Satan," he replied just as curtly, but way more teasingly.

She turned around and fixed him with a glare over the top of her glasses. Although it didn't really bother her when he called her that stupid nickname, she couldn't let him get the upper hand.

"I mean, Dr. Montgomery," he hastily corrected himself. Then he noticed the direction they were headed in, "Uh, Dr. Montgomery, I'm not really sure if you're lost or whatever, but we're supposed to go _that way_," he pointed over his shoulder, back the other way.

"We're making a pit stop, Karev. There's a girl I know recovering from an accident and this is the first chance I've gotten to stop in and see her. It's a slow day and we have a couple minutes off. Not a word out of you, okay?"

---------

Addison tiptoes into room 321, afraid of waking Holli if she was awake. Seeing a lump breathing regularly she began to turn around.

"I'm not asleep, you know," Holli announced, scaring both Addison and Alex.

"Oh, well then," Addison fought to regain that composure she was so famous for. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I mean you really shouldn't, the last time I saw you, you were only ten, and that wasn't that long of a visit," she started to babble.

"Of course I remember you, you're Addison Shepherd," Holli answered.

Alex, who had been taking a quick sip of water started to choke (yes, it is a cliché, live with it), "_Shepherd?_" he half-laughed, half-asked, "She hasn't been a Shepherd for, well, forever!" he was tearing up with laughter.

"Enough out of you, Karev," she snapped, fixing him with another Satan glare. He shut up instantaneously. She actually enjoyed torturing him with that glare, it was fun. Plus, it showed he did have a human side. Actually, she found that side of him really sexy. Whoa, where had that come from?

"You really should patent that glare," Holli said, struggling to sit up, "You'd make a killing."

"Here let me help," Addison walked over to the bed and made it sit her godchild in some semblance of up.

"You know, I really don't need this much help. All the damage is on my head, Dr. Shepherd, your ex I'm guessing, says so, so really I can sit up by myself."

"The more rest you get, the quicker you're out of here. And as much as I like having you on this side of the country, in the building I work in, I would prefer you not to be here," Addison explained. Alex was surprised at how much Addison sounded like a mother. Yeah, she was older than him, yeah, honestly, she probably should have had kids by now, but still, he had never heard that amount of love in her voice up until that moment, and it was kind of turning him- no, he could not think like that. She was his boss, plain and simple, and that was that.

"Well, fine then!" Holli exclaimed and stuck her tongue out, such an immature move that Alex started to crack up all over again.

"Karev!" Addison yelled.

"Sorry, Satan."

"Satan?" Holli asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," Addison said and checked her watch. "Anyways, I have to run but I'll come back soon okay?"

"You sound like you're dealing with a five year old, not a fifteen year old, but sure, okay," Holli answered with a grin.

* * *

**your turn! review, if you want, i really appreciate it!**


	4. Who Haven't You Slept With?

**a/n: i am just on fire with this fic! i just can't seem to stop writing! haha! score! -does little dance- anyways, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: if you think i own grey's anatomy then you must be from mars. but i do own holli**

* * *

Addison made it a point to visit Holli every day at least once. The two would talk and laugh as if they were the same age and best friends. She learned that Holli was out here for a boarding school and her mother was still on the other side of the country. Her father had stopped by once, which surprised Addison, because knowing Tony, he wasn't one to be all that caring.

"Hey, I don't know if this is some sore spot for you or something, but why hasn't your mom stopped by? I mean, her daughter was severely injured." It was after Addison's shift and she was sitting at the foot of Holli's bed, the room lit by the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights, so very common to hospitals.

"Oh, you know Marcie Carpenter, very self-absorbed, can't stand to waste time," Holli answered, blasé.

"True, true. But still, you'd think she could make a little time to see her daughter."

"She's never been the world's greatest mom, you know?"

"Well, she was really young when she had you-" Addison started to make excuses but Holli cut her off.

"And she wasn't ready to be a mom. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. It's okay, I'm so over it."

"That's really mature of you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm years ahead of my body. Don't get too used to it, because I can be the most immature person I know," Holli grinned.

"Then you haven't met Karev."

Holli's face screwed up, trying to remember who exactly Karev was. She had heard the name before, somewhere… "Oh yeah, your hot intern guy. Whatever happened to him? I haven't seen him since that first day. Are you guys, like, an item or something?"

"What? No! No! No," Addison was so surprised that she found herself repeating herself, and feeling a blush creep up her face.

"You lie. Come on, you can tell me the truth, you know that. I can't tell anyone, no one comes to see me!" the black haired girl wheedled.

"We're not _anything_! I mean, I'm his boss, but that's it!"

"I don't believe you, but I'll drop it for now. But if I have to hear from one of these nurses that you two hooked up, then I'm killing you, okay?"

"Don't worry; you won't have to, because we never will."

"Once again, I don't believe you."

"We _won't_!"

"Alright then, let's move on, since you seem to be in denial. Dr. Sloan came by to see me. He asked about you."

"Sloan? What? What'd he ask?"

"Oooh, I get it, you're so sure you and that Karev guy won't hook up because you like Dr. Sloan! That makes so much sense!"

"What? No! I do not like Sloan! Not at all! He just brings back bad memories now."

"How?" Holli asked, ever the curious one.

"Well, um, so the thing is, he's kind of the reason Derek and I got divorced. I, uh, well, uh, see, Derek kind of, well, um, caught us in bed together," as she said this she got smaller and smaller and started studying the floor as if it held the meaning of life.

"Addison Montgomery! Who have you slept with in this hospital? On second thought, tell me who you haven't slept with, because it sounds like that'll be the shorter list."

"Shut up! I have not slept with that many people! Only Sloan and Derek. And weren't we dropping this subject?"

"No, I said I'd drop the whole you and the hot intern subject. This is an entirely different topic. But back to that subject that I said I'd drop, I lied, I'm not dropping it, it's far too entertaining. So you haven't slept with Karev?" Holli rambled. Addison nodded. "And you don't want to?"

"No, I do not want to sleep with Karev," Addison echoed.

"Mm-kay, sure, let's just pretend I believe you."

"I _don't!_"

"Well, why the hell not? I'd sure want to!" Holli exclaimed, then saw the maternal look on Addison's face, one that said 'you're fifteen, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to allow that' so she hastily added, "If I was older, of course."

"Of course," Addison echoed, loftily.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I have no intent to."

"I _will_ get it out of you, my pretty, just you wait!" Holli added an evil witch cackle on to the end.

Addison's pager went off. She checked it and hastily got up. "I have to go now, 911, you know how these things are," she said with a shrug.

"Saved by the pager! You'd better thank whoever you have to go operate on profusely. But all in good time. I _will_ find out, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" the teen exclaimed. Then, as Addison was walking out the door, she yelled at her retreating form, "Nothing, you hear, nothing!"

* * *

**that's all folks! my evil dictator friend says to review now, so you must!**


	5. They Are Two Incredibly Stupid People

**a/n: look there's more!! yay for me!**

**disclaimer: if i owned grey's anatomy then addison and alex would be together. they're not, so i don't.**

* * *

"Grey, Shepherd, Stevens, Sloan," Dr. Bailey announced one morning. Izzie groaned, Bailey ignored her, even when Izzie quite audibly "Stupid Nazi". "And lastly, Karev, you're with Montgomery," Ah, the intern gods had once again smiled upon Alex, although, truth be told, it didn't seem to be that uncommon anymore.

"Karev," Dr. Montgomery nodded, just as curtly as she did every morning.

"Satan," he answered, just as he had ever since that morning they had first visited Holli. And just like every morning since then, she fixed him with another McSatan glare. _Holli was right, she _should_ patent that glare_, he thought to himself. But that glare was starting to have less and less effect on him. In fact, he was almost starting to find it sexy. Unless she really turned it up, and then it was just plain scary, like it was back in the good old days when he wasn't lusting after his boss.

"Another slow day. We're going to see Holli," There was no question if he was coming or not, she had said 'we' not 'I' and whether or not he wanted to come was not a factor.

--------------

"Hot Intern Guy! I mean, Karev," Holli exclaimed and quickly corrected herself because she was on the receiving end of a McSatan glare, as Addison and Alex walked in, "I'm so serious, go patent that glare! You would make millions from evil dictators and such!" _Damn, the girl had guts, _Alex thought. _Sure, she had bent to the pressure of the McSatan glare, but then she went and_ made fun of it_. Now, that had to be something new for Addison Forbes Montgomery._

"I am not going to patent my glare. I don't need the money," Addison explained calmly. And she was right, standing there in her Gucci skirt, Armani blouse, and Manolo Blahnik shoes. Not that Alex noticed the designer wear as he checked her out (purely because she had set herself up for it, of course). Nor did he notice that Holli was watching him, with a small smirk on her pretty little face.

"Hey, Addi, could you come here for a sec?" she asked innocently.

"Sure?" Addison walked towards the bed. Holli grabbed her hand and pulled on her arm so that Addison's ear was level with her mouth.

"Don't look now, but Hot Intern Guy's checking you out."

Addison, as much as she fought to keep control, could feel the beginning of a blush creeping up the back of her neck. "No, he's not. And his name's Alex."

Holli raised an eyebrow, the girl had just as many, if not more, facial expressions as Addison did, and, with a glint in her light blue eyes, asked, "Since when did he become Alex?"

"I meant Karev," Addison quickly corrected herself.

Then she felt hot air on the back of her neck and the pressure of one hand on her shoulder, one on her hip, not indecently, both of which made her tingle, as Alex (_Karev! _she mentally yelled at herself. Holli's question was a good one, when _had _he become Alex? She wasn't really sure she could answer that one.) brace himself against her and stood on tiptoe and asked in a stage whisper, What are we whispering about?"

"Nothing!" Addison exclaimed, far too quickly, and far too guiltily, "Nothing," she said more calmly.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Karev, I'm your boss, don't antagonize me."

"Sorry, Satan." Then she saw that his hand was still on her shoulder and he was still standing directly behind her. The strange thing to her was that she didn't want him to move. She wanted to him to stay close to her, touching her, forever. But that wouldn't be very professional, and if Addison Forbes Montgomery was anything, it was professional, so she stared pointedly at his hand on her shoulder, which of course made Alex realize that he was still touching her, so he quickly moved. She smothered the sigh that was threatening to come out. Then she realized that she hadn't really breathed since he began touching her, only shallow, quick breaths that weren't actually all that sustaining. Why did her traitorous lungs stop working every time he was near?

"You know what, go do something else. Something that doesn't involve being in this room. I know, go get food! Guys love eating right? Okay, Buh-bye now!" Holli exclaimed, shooing him. Alex look at his attending, a question in his eyes.

"Good idea. Go do it. NOW!" Addison ordered. With only a small sigh, he walked out.

As soon as he was out of hearing, Holli blurted, "You two haven't slept together yet, have you?" It wasn't really a question, more of an exclamation of exasperation.

"Yet? Didn't we already have this conversation? I'm not going to. I don't want to!" Now if only Addison could convince herself of this.

"Puh-lease! With all the sexual tension between you two I could hardly function! You _so_ want to jump his bones!"

"Ew," Addison flinched at the crass phrasing, "I don't. I swear upon my mother's grave I don't."

"Your mother's not dead. Can't swear on something that's not there. It eliminates the effectiveness of the swear. Which is pretty convenient, if you ask me."

"I _do not_ want to sleep with Alex Karev!'

"You want to; you just don't know it yet."

"What?" Addison exclaimed. "How does that make _any _sense at all?"

"I'm just telling you what I see," Holli shrugged. Luckily for Addison, Alex (_KAREV!_) chose that moment to walk back in.

"Saved by the Hot Intern Guy, I mean Karev! Aren't you lucky? We _are _going to talk about this, no matter what I have to do to get it out of you, don't you worry. Hi Karev, how are you?" Holli blabbered.

"Get what out of her?" Alex asked.

"Oh, just how-"Holli started to explain, far, far too ready to explain the whole entire situation, even if it was just to clear all this stupid tension. Addison couldn't touch this guy without losing her breath, and this guy made every effort to touch her, therefore proving to Holli that the two of them were destined, even if just for a one night stand.

"None of your business, Karev," Addison cut Holli off, before she said _anything_. That stupid fifteen year old, no matter how much Addi loved her, could not for the life of her keep her mouth shut. Just to ensure that Holli knew _that_ was the end of _that_ conversation, she gave her another McSatan glare.

"Adds, I swear, patent that thing!" Holli exclaimed, frustrated that her attempt at making these two incredibly stupid people happy had failed.

"No. Now come on Karev, we have work to do," Addison said as she breezed out of the room and Alex followed her like a well trained puppy dog.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter! if you did, review! noo, i'm not begging for reviews. really. i'm not.**


	6. Me Holli, You Jane Doe

**a/n: new chapter!**

**disclaimer: if i owned grey's there would be no little spinoff**

* * *

It was nine o'clock on Sunday night and Holli was restless. Well, you try staying in bed for weeks on end and see if you like it!

This was, in fact, Holli's idea of hell. Well, not exactly, because then her mother would be standing over her, yelling at her, like she always did. Not that Holli didn't love her mom, she did, she thought she did at least; it was just that they didn't get along. Never had and never would. Her own mother hadn't even come to see her, and she was in the hospital, and she had almost sort of died! How had someone so plain _nice_ as Addison become friends with the most self-centered person Holli knew? Of course, according to the nurses who always came, gossiped, and kept her up on what was going on outside of this cramped little room, bless their souls, Addi was Satan in heels, in fact everyone called her McSatan. She was the living embodiment of the title The Devil Wears Prada, with her rep as Satan and affinity for designer wear.

The thing was, Holli knew it was a façade. She kept her outside hard and perfect because then no one could see the soft, crushed part of her that had been broken by Derek and then stomped on by Mark. Holli got exactly why she did it, because it was the exact same thing she did. She always was bubbly and charismatic and maybe just a tad too outgoing and eager, but on the inside she was breaking, she could feel it. No, her heart had not been broken and stomped on by guys, but a self-absorbed mother and a pretty much absentee father? Not so great on the self esteem. The only time her mom seemed to notice her was when she did something that was completely brag worthy when she completely embarrassed -how had her mother so eloquently put it? Oh yes- the family reputation that was her duty to uphold, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. And every single time she did something wrong, her mom would yell at her and she would break just a little more.

She was almost thanking God for the accident. Because, seriously, she didn't think she could take anymore of being broken. She wasn't suicidal, never had been. But she had been ready to snap and do something really stupid. Every day she spent in this hospital, with Addi, who had always seemed slightly more motherly than her own mother, hell, with Karev (although she continued to call him Hot Intern Guy in her mind) and Derek, both of whom stopped in from time to time, she was being fixed. Not seriously fixed or anything, more like being fixed with tape, when what she really needed was to be stapled back together. But for now that was all she needed. That was all she could ask of these people who weren't her family.

She was so fucking _tired_ of sitting here! She needed to move. Holli always moved when she was anxious, restless, sad, angry, you name it and she probably wouldn't be sitting down. So she got up. _Whoa, head rush!_ she thought, but even if that head rush made the room spin, it was the most welcome feeling she had ever felt.

Once that whole mess was over with, she started to pace. But pacing wasn't good enough. She had been staring at these four fucking walls for weeks now and she was sick of the generic color and the generic lighting and the generic bedding and the generic everything! So she opened the door, checked to make sure no one was watching, and walked out. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going, but she needed to walk, needed to go somewhere.

Her feet decided to carry her to the elevators and up a couple floors. She didn't really care where she was headed; she was kind of in a daze, she was just so happy to be moving finally. They carried her down an empty hallway to the only lit room in the hall. She was suddenly curious what was in that room, so she knocked.

"Come in," a female voice answered.

Holli obeyed. For a moment she froze, because she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or if it was a cruel after-effect of hitting her head. Because this lady, well there was no other way to put it, she kind of didn't have a face. Well, she did, but it was not normal. But Holli had never been one to care about how normal something was, only stopped for a second. "Hi, I'm Holli," she stated simply.

"I can't really remember my name, but everyone seems to be calling me Jane Doe. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**alright, so review. oh and if there's anything you want to happen or any couples you want to see tell me cuz i'll try to work them in somehow. i'm even willing to do addison or alex with other people, if you realize that it won't end well for that couple. although if the addex is what drew you in, then you probably won't want to see them with anyone else... but just a warning, they're not going to get together and live happily ever after, there WILL BE PROBLEMS. but review anyways! ok i'm going to leave you to that now.**


	7. Listen to The Pregnant Lady With No Face

**a/n: so here's another chapter... it's kinda boring but whatever...**

**disclaimer: i own holli. that's it**

* * *

"So why are you here? You don't look too terribly sick," Jane asked after she and Holli had been talking for about a half an hour.

"Oh, you know, I was in a really bad accident, hit my head, and the rest, as they say, is history. You?"

"Uh, I have no face, and I don't know who the hell I am, isn't that reason enough? But besides that, I'm pregnant."

"Then you know Dr. Montgomery!" Holli exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I don't talk to her as much as I talk to Alex. Wait, but, how do you know her? You don't look pregnant. You look a little young to be going through anything like that."

"I'm fifteen. And I'm not pregnant. Addi, I mean, Dr. Montgomery is my godmother, so I've known her since I was little. I talk to her _way _more than I talk to Karev."

"Have you seen the two of them together, though?" Jane questioned.

"More than once, and each time there's just so much tension between the two of them I feel like I'm going to explode! Who knew there could be so much sexual tension between an attending and her intern, huh?" Holli chuckled.

"I get that exact feeling too! And frankly, I'm getting sick of it."

"It _is_ getting old, but I still think it's hilarious to watch their faces when they end up touching each other. It's like 'electric current, jerk away, slight blush, and more awkwardness', every single time." Holli started to laugh just thinking about all the awkwardness that would ensue any time Karev and Addi touched.

"That's it exactly!"

"I know, I see it like four or five times a day, every day. It was cute the first three billion times, but after three billion and one it's just sickening. I tried talking to Addison about him, but she refuses to talk. Which, I think, just makes her look even guiltier."

"I keep telling Karev to go for it, but does he listen? Noo… no one listens to the pregnant woman with no face." Jane complained.

"I'm sorry. But anyways, if they both want each other so badly, we need to get them laid. 'Cuz it's just getting disgusting."

"We?" Jane raised what would have been an eyebrow if she had one.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?"

Jane thought about this. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Great, so here's the plan…"

* * *

**yes, yes, i know, it's a cliched ending... but the next chapter's so much more interesting... and i already have it written so i'll try to get it up later today!**


	8. And The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**a/n: this is a pretty heavy chapter compared to the rest of the story but it must happen... and never fear, there's a happy ending to this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i own grey's anatomy as much as i own the world... but i do own holli**

* * *

"Addi-son!" Holli sang as Addison walked into her room, "Good news!"

"Hey Holls. What's up?"

"Is Hot In- I mean Karev, coming today?"

"Uh, no. And since when are you so interested in him coming? What he do now?"

"He did nothing. And I don't want him here today, cuz today is dedicated to talking about him," Addison started to protest to that, but Holli interrupted, "Nuh-uh, you don't get a say in this. I claim this my day, which means we do things my way."

"You're a brat, you know that, right?" Addison asked playfully, but more than a little annoyed that Holli had so much control over the situation. If there was anything Addison hated, it was not being in control. Well, that and Mark Sloane, but that's a totally different topic and a totally different kind of hate.

"Yes, I do. I was well trained in the art of brattitude by none other than the queen of all brats, my mother."

"You really shouldn't talk about her like that you know."

"I know I shouldn't. Doesn't stop me from it though. Especially since I know it's true. You know it's true, too. I know you do. And now I'm starting to rhyme, so I'm going to change the subject, because if I don't then I may do something that would be psycho certifiable," Holli said, trying to make a joke out of her least favorite subject. Truth be told, if they continued on this topic of her mother, then Holli's bubbly exterior, the perfect façade she worked so hard at maintaining, would break and Holli knew she'd have a melt down. That was the problem with this whole all perfect all the time defense mechanism that she and Addison had adopted, one little move and it crumbled away, leaving nothing but that vulnerable part of yourself defenseless and practically destroyed. "On to my new favorite topic, Hot Intern Guy! I mean Alex. I mean Karev. And would you stop giving me that goddamn McSatan glare!"

Addison's heart beat just a little bit faster at the mention of Alex's name, since she was used to him being referred to as Karev, Hot Intern Guy, or Evil Spawn, but she managed to keep control and asked coolly, one eyebrow raised, "McSatan glare?"

"That stupid glare that you give everyone when they annoy you. That's what the nurses and Alex, I mean Karev, call it, and you know what? They're right. I swear to God, that is the look Satan will give you when you end up in hell!"

"Who says I'll end up in hell?" Although, now that Addison thought about it, the possibility of it wasn't that small. Sure, she worked as a doctor and saved a bunch of lives, but she had cheated on her husband. With his _best friend_ no less. What kind of person did that? Finally a question Addison could answer! A frigid bitch who couldn't look into her own eyes in the mirror because they betrayed everything that she had done and the anger she felt at herself. A person who bought herself insanely expensive clothes and makeup to make sure that she never looked like the monstrous person she felt like. Someone who would sabotage themselves and their happiness and could never, ever do the right thing! That was the kind of person that did something as awful as that. (Please note that I don't actually feel like this, but it's Addison's inner monologue, and this is what I think she would say.)

"I don't mean _you_, you, I mean you in general, you know?" Oh.

"Okay, then. Well it's been nice talking to you, but I've got to go now," Addison was insanely ready to get out of the room, away from the look Holli was giving her, the one that saw that she wasn't as perfect as she made herself out to be. The one that _understood_. That was the weirdest thing about Holli, she totally got Addison. She saw past that front that she worked so hard to keep up, right to where she kept her cold, shriveled heart

"Oh no you don't. We are going to talk about this if I have to kidnap and torture you!"

"Isn't this torture enough?" Addison groaned.

"Uh, no. Anyways, back to Hot Intern Guy."

"Would you stop calling him that? His name's Alex. I mean Karev!"

"Look, I don't care what you say about him; just as long as it's not the normal 'I don't like him' crap. You and I both know that you do, you just won't admit it to yourself. You can barely string sentences together when he's in the room and any time he touches you, you can barely function. So don't you dare give me any of that crap. _Both_ of you are so sickening! He watches you like you're the Crown Jewels and he's the guard! And you should see the way he _looks_ at you! When he does, it looks like you're the only thing on the planet! And when he makes you smile? He looks like the happiest man in the world! I'm so sick of watching him watch you! Neither of you are happy! You want him and he wants you so what the hell are you waiting for? What are you so frickin afraid of?" Holli was yelling and on the verge of tears by now, just so mad that Addison would refuse happiness just to keep up that stupid wall. "Don't you get it? You have someone who loves you more than anything in the universe! My own mother hates me and you have a guy who loves you insanely! Do you know what I would give to have my mother love me a _millionth_ of as much as he loves you? And you're going to ignore it? Why can't you just accept it? Why can't you be happy? Are you really going to give him up, just so that you can keep your stupid perfect shell? Because if you are, then you're even more fucked up than I thought," she was sobbing now, giant heaving sobs that shook her entire body.

Through the entire tirade Addison had been across the room, staring at Holli at first, in shock that someone would yell at her like that, and then at the floor, ashamed that everything Holli said was probably true. Seeing that her godchild, her _friend,_ was so distraught she quickly crossed the small room and hugged her. Holli hugged her back and held on for dear life, as if Addison was the life preserver and she was swimming in a shark infested sea.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," she muttered soothingly, stroking her godchild's hair and gently rocking the two of them back and forth as she and her closest friends used to do when they were this upset. This went on for a couple minutes until Addi could gather the courage to mumble in Holli's ear, "I'm afraid," Addison mumbled in Holli's ear. Holli pulled back, looking questioningly at Addison, searching her face with her eyes. "I'm afraid," she said a tiny bit more confident. "I'm afraid of being alone, of being rejected. What if he ends up hating me? What if it ends up that I'm just not good enough for him? What if he falls in love with someone else? What if he cheats on me? What if _I _cheat on _him_? What if I hurt him? What if I get hurt? I can't be hurt anymore, Holls, I just can't. I can't be left alone again. If I stay in this loneliness, then I'll be fine, because I'll never have left it, never have gotten my hopes up that there might be someone that'll stay with me."

"First off, you're good enough for _anyone; _they're the ones who should be worried that they're not good enough for you. Secondly, you're never going to be happy if you keep thinking like that. You over-analyze everything. And those are all the bad 'what ifs'. How about, what if it ends up perfect? What if this is your chance at love? Are you really going to blow that chance? And lastly, you're never going to be alone, because you'll always have me. Yes, I know that a) that is a total cliché, and b) you mean a guy, but honestly, in the couple weeks I've been here everyone's become more of a family to me than my own. You're more of a mom than my own mother is! Before I ended up here, I was completely empty, but now you've given me a chance to fill back up again! And the only way I can think of to make it up to you is to promise that I'm always gonna be here for you. I don't want to see you lonely, Adds. It hurts me more than almost anything that you're all broken inside. But it pisses me off that you are going to pass up the chance to be fixed, just because you're afraid of what _might_ happen. Let Alex in, because I can see he sure as hell wants to be let in. Just let it happen! If it's meant to be, then it is. And if it's not, then you can come here and bitch and moan and just break down. But I won't let you pass this up. You want to go and kiss him, so go kiss him. But you might want to fix your makeup first, cuz your mascara's running," Holli finished, making Addison laugh.

"Alright, Holls. Fine, I'll do it. You give one hell of a pep talk, Carpenter," she said, walking out the door, but paused, "Your mother doesn't hate you Holli, you know that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Holli mumbled, pissed at her mouth for letting her wall be broken down right along with Addison's.

"Okay, but like you've said multiple times, I will get it out of you, and nothing will stop me, nothing," Addison turned on her heel and went to find Karev.

--------------------------

She spotted him walking down the hall near Jane, Ava now, Doe's room, by the on-call rooms. Her heart started to beat crazily and she suddenly got very nervous, thinking about what she was going to do. The damn stilettos on her shoes made walking fast difficult, and she could forget about running, so she called his name, "Karev!"

He turned at the sound and saw Addison striding as well as she could in her heels towards him. "Dr. Montgomery? What is-" That was all he got out before she crashed her lips onto his and they stumbled into an empty on-call room.

* * *

**see, i told you there's a happy ending! anyways i'm gonna let you review now (hint, hint)**


	9. Floating and Falling From Cloud Nine

**a/n: first off, can i just say that you guys are awesome? i haven't gotten anything but glowing reviews. i would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (how _do _you spell that word anyways?), but please say it nicely, otherwise my poor little heart will break. :) and secondly, please don't hate me for the end of this chapter! oh and i thought that the story needed just a little bit of meredith... after all the show _is_ named after her, so i thought what better way than this?**

**disclaimer: i think you get the jist by now, i do not own grey's anatomy, and never will until the day me and my friend take over the world... **

* * *

The rest of the day Addison was floating on Cloud Nine. She had done it. She had been spontaneous, and she had walked up to Karev and kissed him (well, that and more). And he had kissed her back, really kissed her back. Everyone noticed something different about McSatan, and that was that she wasn't acting like McSatan. No one could really figure out what happened, that was her and Alex's secret, even if she was on her way tell Holli at that exact moment. But the famous rumor mill of Seattle Grace had already embraced the secret and was desperately trying to figure it out. Some said that she and Sloan were back together. Others were speculating that she and McDreamy were working out their differences. That one went as far as they were planning to elope, and people were wondering how Meredith was holding up. Strangely no one figured out the truth.

Meredith knew these rumors probably weren't true, since Derek had said nothing to her or treated her differently in any way, but she just had to make sure. So she found Addison on her way to see Holli (Not that Meredith knew this, of course).

"Hey, Doctor Montgomery? Can I talk to you?" she asked as she and Addison stepped on to the same elevator.

"Sure, and it's Addison."

"Okay," Meredith furrowed her brow. Wasn't it a little weird that the ex-wife of her boyfriend was asking her to call her by her first name? Shouldn't Addison hate her guts?

"So what'd you want to ask me?" Addison asked without a trace of impatience. Wow, this was weird. McSatan was talking to her nicely with no ulterior motive. Meredith was suddenly curious as to why.

"Well, see I heard from the nurses, you know how they love to gossip, that you and Derek were planning to elope," Meredith babbled. Addison started cracking up when she heard the last part of the statement. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you! Well, not you, but everyone! How could… how could you… how could you possibly believe that?" Addison laughed, tears actually streaming down her face she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, okay then," Meredith was feeling more that a little stupid that she was that insecure. But then again, it was Addison, and sometimes she felt like she couldn't compete with the stunning couture-wearing, gourmet-food-eating redhead. Then the hilarity of the situation struck her. Had she really believed that rumor? That was the stupidest rumor she had ever heard! So she started cracking up too, which only made Addison laugh harder, which in turn made Meredith laugh harder. By the time the elevator reached the floor Holli's room was on both of them were having troubles breathing and had sunk to the floor for lack of the ability to stand up.

"Well, nice talking to you, Grey," Addison giggled, struggling to regain her composure.

"You too, Addison."

She started to walk away but then something possessed Addison, she wasn't really sure what. Maybe it was just residual happiness from sleeping with Alex, or maybe she just genuinely liked her ex-husband's girlfriend, but in any case she turned around and asked, "Hey, Grey? Got a minute?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Great, there's someone I want you to meet…"

------------------------

"I can do this. I can wait patiently until Addison comes back. I am not going to go psycho waiting for her. I'm going to stop talking to myself now," Holli muttered to herself. Addison had been gone for a really long time and Holli wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know _now_. She sighed, leaned over to the table beside her bed that held nothing but a book and her iPod, which she picked up and put the headphones in her ears. She scrolled down the list of songs until she found her favorite song "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice. She managed to pay attention to the music and not the time until someone's manicured hand grabbed her iPod and looked at the screen.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Holli looked up to find Addison with the most moronic grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my God!" Holli screeched. "You did it! You slept with Karev!"

"Little louder, Holls, I don't think the people in California heard," Addison winced.

"Sorry," At least Holli had the decency to look sheepish.

"Wait, what's going on?" a woman Holli didn't recognize asked. "You slept with Karev?"

"Uh… Holli, this is Meredith Grey, Meredith this is my godchild Holli," Addison introduced the two, hoping to change the subject.

"Hi," Holli said before turning back to Addison, "You so did! You've got that glow, plus you look embarrassed. I'm so proud of you!"

"Wait, you're proud of her for sleeping with her intern?" Meredith was incredibly confused.

"You can't talk, Grey, you're sleeping with your attending," Addison pointed out.

"Who's her attending?" Holli asked.

"Derek," Addison answered.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, this is your ex-husband's current girlfriend? Right?" Addison nodded. "And you don't hate her?" Addison nodded again. "Oh, well then, it's nice to meet you Meredith."

"You too, Holli. Now wait, I want to go back to this whole Addison sleeping with Alex. When did this happen? Cuz I would have been able to tell if I had seen Alex."

"Why? How?" Addison asked of Meredith.

"Uh, because he would have had on the same moronic grin you have on, because he's been lusting after you for, like, _weeks_ now. It was so incredibly obvious."

"It was?"

"_Yeah_. To everyone but you two," Holli interjected.

"Oh great, now I feel stupid."

"As you should feel," Holli teased her. Meredith was impressed that this teenage girl was able to tease Addison without being snapped at. Even if they were now on first-name basis, Addison still had Meredith quivering in her boots. Well, tennis shoes, but that was so not the point.

"So, Meredith, how's life?" Addison quickly said, changing the subject, not so subtly.

"Uh, good. Lots of studying lately, since we've got that test coming up soon," Meredith played along.

"Hey, Adds, maybe you should go see if you can help Alex 'study'," Holli winked when she said study, implying something completely different.

"Alright, you, time to get out of my sex life."

"You know you owe me!"

"Okay maybe a little, but that doesn't mean you still get to meddle."

"Just do this as a favor to me. _Please?_"

"Fine. Grey, don't you have to go 'study' with Derek?"

Okay, little awkward. It was one thing to be on first-name basis with your boyfriend's ex-wife, but discussing your and said boyfriend's sex life was a completely different story. But Addison had said it like it was totally normal and Meredith wasn't going to give her a reason to be mad at her. "Uh, sure," she said and walked out of the room.

"So, I want to hear details now," Holli announced the second Meredith walked out of the room. "Was it any good? What am I saying? Of course it was good. It's always good when you love the guy!"

"Wait? Who said anything about _love_?"

"Oh please, it's written all over your face. I think I can see it written legibly on your forehead…"

"Stop it. I do not _love_ him," Addison lied blatantly.

"Okay, now you're lying blatantly," Holli pretty much read her mind.

"Well, maybe just the tiniest bit," Addison compromised.

"Are we going to get back into that whole 'I so do not like him' thing again? Cuz if we are, I would like to be in the right frame of mind."

"Uh…"

"You know what?" Holli interrupted, "Just go find your guy. Go help him 'study'. I can always get details in the morning."

"Really? Are you sure, because I can stay here if you want."

"Don't you even think about it. But just so you know, I'm out of here in a couple days, Derek says so."

"That's fantastic! When you're out, we'll meet for lunch or something, okay?"

"Alright. Now go! Stop stalling!"

"Alright, alright I'm going!" And she walked away.

--------------------

She found Alex in the lobby, surrounded by books, studying. "Hey," she smiled. He looked up. "Need any help?"

"I'm okay."

She wrinkled her brow, "We can go back to my hotel room. You know, my cards rival Callie's," she said enticingly.

"Look, you're _not_ my girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" she blinked, not sure of what she had just heard.

He took a breath, "You're not my girlfriend." The truth was he wanted her to be his girlfriend more than anything, but she wanted a guy to settle down with, and that was not him. He was Alex Karev, Seattle Grace's mini-manwhore. He knew Ava said he was the kind of guy Addison wanted, but he wasn't sure. Even he was that part of himself scared the shit out of him. He just didn't want her to end up hurt.

"Oh. Okay, then. Well, I guess I'm going to go then," she struggled to hold back the tears that not only would ruin her makeup, but ruin all of her work at that hard exterior it looked like she would be forced to put back up, only this time for good. Without waiting for a response, she got up and walked out of the doors of Seattle Grace.

But she wasn't ready to face that empty hotel room, so she turned around. She couldn't face Karev either. So she snuck in the back to go up to Holli's room to bitch and moan and just break down, like Holli had promised she could.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME!! -huddles in little ball- but review anyway!**


	10. I'll Tell You Tomorrow

**a/n: this story is turning me into a freakin insomniac. i keep getting ideas when i go to bed then can't sleep until i type them! anyways, thanks again for all the reviews**

**disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda don't own grey's anatomy yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

By the time Addison was alone in an up-going elevator, she couldn't contain herself, so she lowered herself to the ground, scrunched up into a ball, wrapped her arms around her bent legs, put her head on her knees, and sobbed hysterically. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was obviously never meant to find love, and meant to be an old, bitter spinster forever. She knew her tears were completely ruining whatever was left of her makeup after today's excursions, but now she couldn't even care that her mascara was getting on her skirt. After all, there was no point in looking good if no one was going to appreciate it. She sat there in self-pity for a minute and then suddenly she was mad. How _dare_ he make her feel this way? How _dare_ that… that… _bastard_ toy with her emotions like this? Who did he think he was? Did he really think that he could mess with her head like this and get away with it? She knew that he had feelings for her; he _had_ kissed her back, hadn't he? She hadn't been drunk or delusional, so she hadn't just imagined it. He had had sex with her hadn't he? And the sex couldn't have been what turned him off, because that had been great. They had somehow just—fit. There hadn't been any awkwardness at all. It had just felt, there was no other way to describe it, right. And she knew she looked good so he couldn't find her repulsive, unless he was just as bad as Mark and would nail any woman who looked at him. But she knew, just _knew_ that he wasn't like that. She had seen the way he had looked at her, when they were through. She had seen that look described to her before by Holli, "And you should see the way he _looks_ at you! When he does, it looks like you're the only thing on the planet!" were Holli's exact words, she recalled. That was the exact look she had seen in his eyes. And she had seen the way that he treated her patients, even how he had treated Holli. He treated them all as if they were his personal responsibility. She had seen that in him every day, and she had found it incredibly sexy. Where had that Alex gone? The one who was gentle and caring and compassionate, the one she had fallen hard for. Where the hell was he, because she had sure not seen it in his eyes when they just talked, she just saw… blankness. There had been no emotion in those eyes when he had told her that she wasn't his girlfriend. It was the look she had seen in the mirror, before Holli and before him. The look that was so great for hiding something. Now the question was, what was he hiding? But she _obviously_ wasn't his girlfriend, he had made _that_ perfectly clear, if nothing else, so why should she care? In fact, why should she even stay in Seattle? There was no point in it, nothing for her to stay for except for Holli, and even Holli was going to be gone in a couple weeks. She had come here for Derek and that was over. She couldn't really remember why she had stayed after the divorce. So she decided she was going to leave, go someplace warm and sunny. Maybe it would be good for her and her cold, dark heart to be in a bright, sunny place. She could go someplace like…. L.A. 

Then the elevator doors finally opened and she walked to Holli's room to relay her decision.

----------------

"He said _WHAT?!_" Holli screamed angrily when Addison told her the story.

"That I wasn't his girlfriend," Addison sighed.

"But… but… but he seemed so _nice_! And he was _so_ into you! Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Holli, I was there, I know what he said. And that was exactly it. Whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm going to L.A. anyways."

"_WHAT?!_" Holli screamed again. "But you, you can't leave! What'll I do without you?"

"You'll live. You'll get out of this hospital and go to school. You'll email me everyday and tell me what's going on."

"No. Addison, I'm not going to let you do this."

"Do what? Leave? Holli, you can't stop me, I'm an adult; I can make up my own mind and make my own decisions."

"Addi, you've got friends here, you've got family, okay, me, but not my point, and you've got a secure job. Life's pretty great here…" Holli trailed off.

"I've also got a hotel room instead of a house, a job that consumes my life, and a one night, well, day, stand, instead of a boyfriend. There's not all that much to stay for."

"Buy a house! Find one you love! Make more time for yourself! Are you really going to let everything go just because some stupid guy tells you you're not his girlfriend? You're really going to let everyone go just because Karev's a dumbass? You're just going to pack up and leave? I thought you were above that. I thought that you could survive without a guy. I thought that you were stronger. Clearly, I was wrong. You're just going to give in and let him win. You're really going to let everyone go, let _me_ go, just because the bastard can't find it in himself to realize his own feelings."

"Holli, I'm not letting you go. You know that."

"I know. Sure. Let me guess what you're going to say; something along the lines of 'we'll still email each other and we can still see each other from time to time," Holli laughed bitterly, knowing she was taking the words out of Addison's mouth. "Let me tell you, I've been there, and it sucks. Sure, starts out fine, but then we get busy, have more stuff to do, friends to see and the emails start dwindling. They finally just stop and I don't see you anymore. That's just how these things work, Addi. They never work out! And I happen to like seeing you everyday! You're the closest thing I've ever had to a mom, and, don't get freaked out by this, but you're my best friend too. I don't want to lose that, and if you move to L.A. then I will!" Holli started crying, so Addison embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay," she murmured.

"Please don't go Addi. _Please!_" Holli pleaded.

"Let me think about that one okay?"

"Please!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. If you tell me one thing."

"What?"

"What is up between you and your mother? You always talk about how she hates you."

Holli face turned to stone, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I will ask you one more time, _how do you know she hates you?"_ Addison strictly asked again.

"I just _do, _okay? I'll tell you tomorrow!" Holli lied, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Just this once…"

They ended up talking until Addison actually fell asleep, stretched out, taking up half of the tiny bed.

* * *

**what is addison's decision? find out next time on the darling of seattle grace! hehe**

**ok. go review now!**


	11. Somebody Beat Some Sense Into That Boy

**a/n: new chapter... but my last one didn't get any reviews! it made me very sad! ok maybe not really, but that little button you click to review, yeah you know the one, it's getting very lonely and sad down there and you would make its day if you click it and write a review to me!**

**disclaimer: i don't own grey's anatomy. period. end of sentence.**

* * *

Addison woke up feeling very sore, with a crick in her neck, but actually pretty optimistic. It took her a moment to realize that she was sharing a very small hospital bed with her godchild. She looked over at Holli, who had managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed, contorted in a very strange, half-sitting half-lying down on her back position that looked very painful, her mass of black relaxed curls (think Christina's hair only far messier) fanning out over the pillow. "Holli, wake up," she said as she poked her godchild.

"Go away," Holli groaned, slapping Addison's hand away, her eyes still closed.

"No. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"The position you're in."

"What are you talking-" Holli finally opened her eyes and noticed her position. "Oh. No, surprisingly, it doesn't hurt at all."

"You're one of those disgustingly flexible people aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So how are you feeling? Are you going to L.A.?" Holli asked, the words coming out in a rush.

"Wait, what?" Then Addison remembered the events of the day before, effectively ruining her good mood. "Oh. I don't know. It seems like it would be a good idea."

"Please, please, _please_ don't go!"

"Alright, I'll make you a deal… I won't go if you tell me what's going on between you and your mother."

"Fine, just move to L.A."

"_Holli_," Addison said in a warning tone.

"Okay, the thing is-" Holli was cut off by Addison's pager.

"Damn it!" Addison cursed under her breath. Holli smirked. Addison looked at her godchild and said, "Saved by the pager! You'd better thank whoever I have to go operate on profusely! But all in good time. I _will_ find out, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she said, almost repeating Holli's words verbatim. And then as she was walking out the door, "Nothing, you hear, nothing!"

-------------------

Holli was feeling well enough for a walk, she _was_ out of there in a couple days, so she snuck to Ava's room. On the way over she thought about Karev and what he had done to Addison. She kept getting angrier and angrier until she burst into Ava's room. "Did you hear what Karev did?!" she yelled, striding into the room.

"No! What'd he do?"

"He totally blew it! Completely and utterly blew it! He told her that she wasn't his girlfriend! Why the hell did he do that?"

"Ooh. I think I know," Ava looked guilty. "I heard Dr. Montgomery talking to Dr. Torres about how she wanted someone to settle down with. I kind of told Alex. It must have freaked him out."

"Shit," Holli muttered. "Someone needs to beat some sense into that boy!"

"Well, I'm on bed rest, so that would be your job."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Holli assured her, striding out of the room to find Karev.

-------------------

She found him talking to Dr. Sloane. "Sorry to interrupt," she beamed at Sloane, "But I really need to talk to Dr. Karev for a second."

Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him into an on-call room. She closed the door and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"For being an asshole! And don't even pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about, Alex Karev!" she said, when he started to protest. "You told Addison that she wasn't your girlfriend! You got her all excited, and then you shatter her! Why would you do that? Maybe you're just another Mark Sloane, another manwhore. Maybe you get some kind of perverse pleasure from toying with women's emotions. If that's true, then congratulations, because you've officially shattered her heart. No, you know what? You took her heart that was shattered, started to glue it back together, then threw it down on the ground so it splintered into little tiny pieces, and then ran a steamroller over the little tiny pieces, effectively breaking every single part of her heart! And if you find that amusing, don't ever go anywhere near her again. Don't even look at her, because I will make you very, _very_ sorry you ever did."

She stopped, and then continued, but in a more pondering tone, although she was still yelling, "Or are you afraid of a relationship? Because you're afraid of being the kind of guy who settles down? Yes, I talked to Ava, so don't even try to contradict me! Are you really that scared? Because I've got news for you, Karev. You _are_ that kind of guy! You _are_ the kind of guy to settle down! All you need to do is grow up a little, so _grow the hell up_," she calmed down enough towards the end to speak the end, which was actually more effective than the yelling. Then she yanked the door open and strode out, leaving a shocked Alex in her wake.

* * *

**soooo... wanna make that little button's day?**


	12. Oh My God

**a/n: aww... you guys made the little button's day!! he says thank you. anyways here's a new chapter... well, after the disclaimer, of course.**

**disclaimer: don't sue. i don't have any claims on the show.**

* * *

She was back in her room by the time Addison showed up. She tried to look as innocent as possible, "Hello, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm not going." She wasn't going to yell at her for yelling at Karev? Holli had thought she had screwed up, and in her house that translated to, to put it nicely, fighting.

"What?"

"I'm not going. I am going to stay here. I'm going to buy myself a house as soon as you're out of here. I want your opinion, preferably before I buy the house."

"Tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm out of here tomorrow, if I can get someone to sign my discharge papers, that is."

"I totally forgot about those! Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No, I'll do it. Hopefully I can get her over here before tomorrow. Now, more about this house shopping. When did this turn around occur? Not that I'm not totally thankful for it of course."

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking about what you said about letting him win and I just realized that I kind of like it here. I mean, I'm not so keen on working with my ex-husband and my ex-affair, but I like the hospital, I like the patients, I almost like most of the interns, and I genuinely love being where I can see you regularly."

"Aw shucks," Holli joked, even though she was starting to blush.

"Well, that, and I'm too competitive and I don't want him to win."

"Oh sure, just ruin the moment," Holli commented dryly.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," Addison shrugged.

"Whatever gets you to stay, my dear. So when is this house shopping going to happen?"

"Saturday?"

"Perfect."

------------------

It was a long phone call, one that involved a lot of yelling, but Holli managed to get her mother to agree to fly out on a red-eye flight to get her out of this hospital. While she was so glad to be leaving, she knew that her mother would, in all likelihood, be some form of drunk when she got to the west coast, and that was not something to look forward to. But getting out was getting out, and then she could finally move on with her life. (Sounds like she went through a bad breakup or something, doesn't it? FYI, she didn't, I just couldn't think of any other way to say it)

------------------

Everyone knew from the moment she stepped into the hospital that Marcie Carpenter had arrived. For one thing, she was probably the only woman in the hospital who could give Addison a run for her money in the looks competition. Tall, with curly black hair, and ice blue eyes, she looked like an older, tipsy version of Holli. That was the second thing everyone noticed, the fact that she probably wasn't in the most sober state, judging by the level of her voice, which was completely inappropriate for a hospital. "Where the hell is my daughter?" she practically yelled to no one in particular. When she didn't get an answer she tapped her Prada-clad foot, "Well? I'm waiting!"

At that moment Addison walked up. "Marcie, hi!" she chirped.

It took a moment for Marcie to realize that the person speaking to her was her ex-best friend. "You've become one of those chirpy people we used to hate, haven't you? My God, you've been spending way too much time around Holli, she's always been one of those."

"I happen to like her."

"Well, of course _you_ would, you've become like her. Can I just sign the stupid forms and get her out of this hellhole?"

"Seattle Grace is not a hellhole," Addison was starting to remember exactly why she hadn't felt that bad about moving away from this woman. "It's one of the best in the country."

"The forms?" Marcie asked impatiently, not deigning to reply to Addison's remark.

"Here," she dropped a clipboard with the forms unceremoniously into her arms, "Sign them. I'll go get Holli." She said, and walked away, up to Holli's room.

"I'm starting to get why you're not on such great terms with your mom," she remarked as she walked into the room, where Holli was getting all her things together.

"Oh God, she's drunk, isn't she?" When Addison held up her thumb and pointer finger to indicate 'just a little' she muttered, looking a little scared, "Shit."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You look scared. Why is that?"

"It's-" she was cut off by her mother striding into the room.

"You're out, Holli. Let's go," she gripped Holli by the arm and dragged her out, without a glance at Addison. Holli, however, struggled to turn around and shot Addison an apologetic look.

"See you Saturday?" she called.

"Definitely. I'll pick you up."

"Great," And that was all she got out before her mother dragged her away.

---------------

It was Saturday and Addison was waiting in front of Holli's school (remember? She goes to boarding school), for Holli to come. She scanned the students milling about, enjoying their day off. She finally spotted Holli walking towards her car, dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans, her head bowed. Addison noticed there was something different about her hair, but she couldn't place just what. Only when Holli got closer, did she notice that her raven black hair was parted drastically to the side, completely covering her left eye. "Can you even see with your hair covering your eye like that?" she asked when Holli got into the car.

"Uh, yeah…" Holli replied, guiltily, Addison thought.

"It's quite a change," she remarked.

"Yeah," Holli wasn't her usual self this morning, nowhere near as, well in a word, sparkly as usual.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you have got to stop 'yeah'-ing me. What is up with you today? Your hair is different, and you're acting different."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Why are you wearing your hair like that?"

"I needed a change."

"You are so lying to me. You love your hair, and I know you love your eyes. There is no way you'd wear your hair like that without a reason," Addison knew she was distracting Holli with her speech, and that Holli wasn't expecting a sneak attack, so before Holli could react, she leaned over and swiped the hair covering her eye away. And then she gasped.

Her eye was completely surrounded by a black bruise and it was swollen, almost to the point that it was shut. "Oh. My. God."

"There you go. There's your reason," Holli said, returning her hair to the way it was when she got into the car.

"What the hell happened?"

"One of my friends is a pitcher on the school baseball team. We were playing catch, he didn't aim and threw the ball really hard, and it hit me. It's not a big deal. I've just got a nasty black eye. Can we change the subject?"

Addison had a feeling that Holli was lying, but she wasn't about to push it, so she reluctantly agreed.

The conversation moved onto happier things as they drove, and by the time they reached the first house Holli was acting more like herself. As they walked up the walkway of a two bedroom, three baths, two-story house, she asked the question that was burning in her mind, "So… what's up with you and Hot Intern Guy?"

Addison's faced darkened. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Why not?" Holli pushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend, remember? And anyways, I'm over it."

"You are so not. Addi, you do realize it's okay to talk about things, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But you won't talk about why you have a black eye, so I'm not talking about the love of my- _damn it!_"

"Oh my God! You love him! You just said so!"

"No! No! I don't!" Addison quickly backpedaled.

"You said so yourself! Well, now we have to do something about him!"

"Holli, no. Leave it alone. He doesn't want me."

"But he does! He's just a moron and he got scared of there actually being a chance of settling down with you, that's all! All you have to do is-"

"I am _not_ making the first move! I did the first time, and look at how well that turned out. No, if there is going to be anything, he has to do the work this time."

"I'll talk to-"

"You will not talk to him. You will have no contact with him. Got it?"

"If you would let me finish a goddamn sentence then you would know that I was _going_ to say Ava. That way he'll hear it from her. It's less intimidating that way."

"Holli, no," Addison sighed, exasperated.

"I just want you happy, Addi."

"I know, but one thing at a time. First on the list, and probably the least intimidating subject so far, houses…."

* * *

**stay tuned to find out why holli has that black eye... and reviews would be luverly!**

**oh, by the way, we're nearing the end of this fanfic. i've got the entire thing planned out and i know just how i'm going to write it too... the question is do you want a sequel? cuz i'll write one if i get positive responses, but i'm not going to without any feedback on whether or not you want one. **


	13. Forget it and Get Over It

**a/n: you guys seriously make my day! thanks for all the reviews! oh and please don't hate me for the end of this chapter either!**

**disclaimer: i just don't own it okay?! don't rub it in...**

* * *

"So, we definitely liked that first one the best, right?" Addison asked Holli.

"Yes. Now can we please go get some food? I'm completely starving."

"No one starves when their last meal of the day was breakfast," Addison pointed out.

"Stupid medical training," Holli muttered, "Makes it no fun at all to talk to you."

"Uh, that's just common knowledge."

"So not my point. Please, my stomach is growling and my eye is throbbing. Can we just go eat?"

"Would you like to tell me exactly why your eye is throbbing?" Addison asked as they got into her car.

"You're the surgeon; you'd be the one to know."

"I didn't mean literally."

"I know."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Am I going to tell you what?"

"Okay, now you're just being difficult."

"You know you love me."

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Distract you from what?" Holli asked innocently, as they walked up to the restaurant.

Addison let out a frustrated sigh. Clearly, even though Addison had opened up to Holli, Holli wasn't reciprocating the favor. "You can't hide it forever you know."

"Hide what?"

"Would you stop that for God's sake?! Why won't you talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Holli replied coldly.

"Holli, you've got a black eye that pretty much mysteriously appeared-"

"I told you, I got hit with a baseball!"

"And I don't believe you! Why are you lying to me? I thought we talked about things like this!"

"Like what?!"

"Like the fact that someone is hurting you and you're not saying anything about it!"

"The only person hurting me right now is you, Addison," Holli replied in a very frosty voice, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes straight forward. Addison stared at her in shock. "You think I don't want to talk to you? I'm telling you all that I can, and you think I'm lying! Since when have I ever lied? I have never doubted anything you said, unless you gave me reason to! So please stop staring at me as if I a) just strangled your kitten or b) was run over by a truck! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people not believing me!" Now she was yelling.

"Holli, I-"

"Just forget it, okay? That's probably best anyways. Just forget it, and get over it. That's all you need to do in life."

"Holli. Whatever it is that's bugging you _needs_ to come out or you pretty much destroy yourself. Believe me, I know. You can't just get over it. It takes time and effort and the _want _to be over it. And you not telling me, tells me that you don't want to be over it. So you're just going to hold it all inside and bottle it up, and put up a nice, perfect façade and every little thing will break you a little more, until finally you just can't function anymore."

"Gee Adds, you sound like you're speaking from experience," Holli deadpanned.

"I'm serious."

"Look. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk about it? That maybe I'm not comfortable telling anyone?"

"That didn't stop you from making me talk to you about Alex."

"That is on such a different level that they're not even in the same building."

"Holli, you _need_ to talk about whatever it is."

"And I will… when I'm ready. You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. Could you take me back to school please?"

"Holli-"

"Oh for God's sake, Addison! Would you please just stay out of my life?!" Holli yelled before storming out of the restaurant.

--------

She managed to keep her composure until she reached her room. Then she had to break down. Thank God she had a single, because no one could see her like this. Not even Addison.

Why had she done that? Why had she yelled at Addison to stay out of her life? That was the one thing she didn't want her to do! She wanted her to stay and make things better, like she always seemed to.

What if she took her seriously? What if she really did get out of her life? What would Holli do then? Had she really just ruined the single closest thing she had ever had to a mother-daughter relationship?

She was so caught up in her tears that it took her a moment to realize the phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"You know, it's rude to not pick up before four rings."

"Sorry, Mom," she sighed. "I didn't hear the phone."

"That's no excuse."

"Look, I apologized. Can we just move on to what you called about?"

"I'd like to see you for dinner, if it's convenient for you," Judging by the tone of her mother's voice, this wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Well, I have to study for a test…"

"_Holli_," her mother used the same warning tone Addison had used earlier, but coming from her it was a lot scarier.

"Right. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Make it twenty minutes please."

"Please don't expect me for at least half an hour. I can't get there in any less time than that."

"Don't be late."

---------------

It had been a really long day for Addison. She had successfully managed to avoid Karev once she came back from the disastrous lunch with Holli, but that had meant taking the stairs, and staying away from any place he might be, which was pretty much anywhere in the hospital. It had involved a lot of looking around corners before turning them and constantly checking behind her. In any case, she was completely exhausted, so when she got a page to come to the Chief's office. she was less than pleased.

"What is it Chief?" she asked, annoyed.

"Holli," he said somberly, "was just readmitted. She showed up at the hospital doors, looking really beat up, and then just collapsed. We're still trying to figure out all that's wrong with her, but she's in pretty bad shape."

"But-" This just couldn't be true. This was the last thing that girl deserved. What was going on? What wasn't Holli telling her? "When can I see her?"

"Give us a couple hours, and then we'll see where we are. I just thought that you would want to know. I saw how close the two of you were."

"Yeah, thanks Chief."

-----------------

The next hour was positively hell for Addison. She sat there with nothing to do, nothing to concentrate on except her worries. She knew the hospital was busy and needed all the unshaken help (unlike her) it could get, so that's why she was so surprised when Karev sat down in the chair next to hers. Well, that, and the fact that she was pretty sure he hated her. "What do _you _want, Karev?"

"I heard Holli was readmitted… I thought I'd check on you…" he trailed off.

"Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend, remember?" she spat, throwing his own words back at him. "You made that perfectly clear the other day. I understand. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone so I can-"

"I'm sorry," he cut her off.

"W-what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I was an ass, I know that now. I was just scared. Scared of being the kind of guy you wanted. I was afraid of trying to be that guy and failing and hurting you. And instead of saving you from being hurt I hurt you even more. I am so sorry."

"You're right. You did hurt me. But I'll live. I've been living without my husband, the man that I was supposed to commit to for life, and I can live without you."

"Addison-"

"Just forget it. Forget it and get over it, that's all you have to do in life," And with that, she got up and walked away.

* * *

**2 things...**

**1) please don't hate me!!**

**2) feel like pressing the little square button in the corner??**


	14. Couples' Counceling

**a/n: the last chapter -sob!- oh well, judging by the feedback i'm going to write a sequel, but i can't promise it'll be anywhere near as good as this one, because this one kinda just came to me... but look for it anyays! it'll probably called 'A Troubled Proposal' or something like that... don't worry, I'll put that it's the sequel in the summary, so check there.**

**disclaimer: let's put it this way... if you recognize it from the show i don't own it**

* * *

After what seemed like days of waiting (but it was really only another hour and a half) Chief came to see Addison.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Addison asked anxiously.

"She really took a beating. But it looks like she'll be fine, eventually. I just want to know what caused this."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Can I see her?"

"Go right ahead, she's in room 341 right now."

------------------

When Addison walked into the room, she stopped at the door she was so frightened by what she saw. Someone had really done a number on Holli. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her bottom lip was insanely swollen. She looked at her chart and saw that she had two broken ribs and had needed stitches on four deep cuts. She was ready to kill anyone who had done this to her godchild. And the worst part was that she felt like she could have stopped it. Like maybe if she hadn't pushed the topic of her black eye, it wouldn't have happened. She was supposed to be there for Holli, damn it! And not just as a godmother, but as a _friend_.

Holli looked so peaceful, like maybe she wasn't in pain, though, so Addison walked into the room and took her hand. A small smile graced Holli's lips, and Addison had never seen Holli look so content or beautiful. The fact that she was hurt completely disappeared whenever she smiled.

"I am _so_ sorry, Holli. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have been there. But why won't you tell me what's going on? It kills me that you think you can't talk to me."

"It's not your fault," Holli whispered, making Addison jump, but she stayed quiet; hoping that maybe Holli would finally tell her what was going on. "It's just- it's just so hard to talk about it. I mean- she's my _mom_. I'm supposed to love her. But I can't do that when she doesn't love me. You remember when you asked how I knew she didn't love me? This is how, okay? I make her mad and end up looking like this. I was so happy to leave and come here and get a fresh start. Like maybe if I was gone for awhile and then came back, she would realize that she was wrong. But it obviously didn't work," she made a feeble attempt at a smile, but it hurt, so it was more a grimace than a smile, "I wanted to tell you, but I- I just couldn't. I've never told anyone and I didn't know what to do or what to say. So I pushed you away, because you were so close to figuring it out, and no one's ever been that close to me before. I'm so sorry I yelled at you today. I didn't mean it at all. I don't want you out of my life, I like you here."

"I don't have any plans to leave, I promise. You said it to me and I'll say it to you, I'll always be here for you, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"I haven't done anything," Addison protested.

"You've been here, and that's more than anyone's ever done for me."

"Aww… isn't that sweet? I was wondering where you had headed off to," a woman's voice sneered. Addison turned around, and sure enough, it was Marcie.

"You need to leave," she ordered coldly, standing up.

"_That_," she pointed at Holli, "Is my daughter, so back off. You have no right to keep me away from her."

"I do when you've been abusing her. What happened to you, Marcie? Why are you like this? When did you become so messed up?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Leave me alone, Addison. And don't you dare talk to me about messed up. I didn't get married and cheat on the guy with his best friend. If that isn't messed up then I don't know what is."

"Mom," Holli started bravely, banking on the fact that her mother wouldn't hurt her with someone else in the room. "Go away. And if your not going to, then stop insulting Addison, because she's a better person than you could ever even dream of being. She saves people's lives every day and she's saved mine twice. What do you do all day? You sit around and get drunk and hurt people. So you shouldn't even be allowed in the same room as her, because you're that insulting."

During her speech her mother had inched over to the bed, until she was standing right over it. Addison was watching her warily, ready to stop anything that might happen. So when Marcie raised her hand to strike her daughter, and Holli flinched, ready for the blow, her hand shot out and grabbed the hand. "Don't even think about it. Now I suggest that you leave, before I call the police," she said politely, icily. An insulted Marcie turned around and stormed out.

"Oh thank God. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Holli exclaimed, hugging Addison's waist.

"You don't have to put up with that you know," Addison commented, still staring at the door.

"Yeah I do, she's my mom and I'm a minor. What can I do?"

Addison thought about this for a moment. "You could become an emancipated minor."

"A what?" Holli shook her head, not following.

"An emancipated minor," Addison repeated, "Basically, you're a legal adult, even though you're technically a minor."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but it sounds complicated and like a lot of legal mumbo-jumbo and forms. The forms are especially difficult, considering I'm stuck in bed."

"I can help you out with all that. Come on. For a girl with an abusive mother, you sure don't sound like you want to get away from it…"

"I do, I really do! But, I don't know, it's like, well, she's the only thing I've ever really known, and it seems terrifying to be free from that, even though it's really terrifying just being in that situation every day."

"I'm not going to let you not do this. I'm not letting you stay in this situation. You don't get it, do you Holli? She seemed at least kind of sober right now. If this is what she's capable of when she's some form of sober, imagine what she could do really drunk! She could _kill_ you, and not care. You've said it yourself, she hates you. Why should she care if you're gone? You think that I'm going to allow you to stay somewhere where you could be killed? I happen to like you, and I would prefer to talk to your face and not your grave!"

"Okay, so say I go through with this. What happens when I'm on break from school? I don't have anywhere to go! She's the only home I've ever had!"

"Stay with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You can stay with me. Come on, I've got an extra room, well, any house I buy will anyway. And it's not like we're bitter enemies or anything. You know you want to!"

Holli sighed, "I hope to God I don't regret this, but okay. Let's do it."

----------------

A couple months later and it was official, Holli was an adult. The bruises and cuts were also gone from her face, save a few small scars, and her ribs were well on her way to being completely healed and she was up and walking. Every day Addison would come and talk and they'd walk around the hospital. Didn't matter where, they just walked wherever their feet would take them. One day the elevator they were on stopped and opened to find Alex standing there waiting to get on. Addison froze up, and Holli stood quietly in the back of the elevator. "I'm sorry, I'll just wait for another elevator," he mumbled.

"Karev, don't be stupid," Holli interjected, "It's not a big deal, just an elevator ride. Come on; get on before the doors close."

"Alright," he said to Holli, and then to himself, "This is gonna be awkward."

They rode in silence for a couple floors, but as they were between floors the elevator grinded to a stop. "Great, just great," Addison muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do," Alex said to her. That just made things worse so they just stood in silence for five minutes, until Holli couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for God's sake! You two are acting like your five years old, giving each other the silent treatment! Can't you at least talk about it? Because we're going to be here for awhile, and I can't stand that much silence!"

"I tried to talk to her about it, to apologize to her, but she told me to go away, so I did. I have nothing to say," Alex said.

"You apologized to her?" Holli asked. When he nodded, she looked over at Addison, "You never said he apologized! And you didn't accept it? What are you, crazy?!"

"I- I don't know."

"Addison," Holli sighed, "He did apologize."

"I know."

"Did it ever occur to either of you, while you're talking about me like I'm not in the room, that maybe I don't mean it anymore?" Alex almost yelled. "That maybe the fact that she pushed me away made me think? That maybe I don't want her anymore?" Now he _was_ yelling.

"Well, I don't have an issue with that!" Addison yelled back, "Because I don't want you either! I am so sick of you, Alex Karev! You act like you're the hottest thing ever, and everyone should want you! I've got news for you, Karev, not everyone does!"

"May I remind you that it was not me who made the first move? That was all you, Addison!"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I did it! Face it; you're just another Mark Sloane, another manwhore! You mean nothing to me anymore."

"Would you both just _shut up_?" Holli screeched. "You're hurting each other, and I know you're both lying! Adds, I know he means everything to you, and Karev, I've seen the way you look at her, and that is not the look of a man who doesn't want her. Both of you clearly have issues, that we may as well clear while we're stuck here."

Addison and Alex both stared at her in shock. But she wasn't quite done yet, "What are you both so afraid of?" she carried on at the same level of loud, "What is keeping you from being happy?"

"I tried to apologize, I did, this is all her," Alex replied, hands in the air in defense of himself.

"Well, Addison?" Holli looked at her expectantly.

"It's just- well, it's just that- I don't_ know_ why, okay?"

"Then we're just going to have to talk through the entire thing, because neither of you are getting out of this elevator until this is solved," Holli crossed her arms, "Let's start at the beginning of this entire thing. Karev, why the hell did you tell her she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"Are we in couples' counseling or something?" he asked, stalling.

"Answer the question, Karev," Holli sounded annoyed.

"For two reasons, I guess. Ava told me she heard you talking to Dr. Torres outside of her room saying that you wanted someone to settle down with, and that scared the shit out of me, that I was possibly that guy. And then I thought that even if we did have a relationship, what if you cheated on me? Because I couldn't take that, I just couldn't."

"How do you even know that I _would_ cheat?" Addison asked angrily.

"Addison! You cheated on McDreamy! What's going to stop you from cheating on me?"

"How about the fact that I was drunk when I cheated on him?"

"So what's going to stop you from getting drunk and cheating on me?"

"I wouldn't do that! Why do you think that I'm capable of that anymore? I'm not. I have to live with the fact that I cheated on my husband every single day of my life. I have to live with being disgusted and angry with myself! I can barely look at myself in a mirror anymore, I hate myself that much! You think I enjoy cheating on people?" she yelled, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Addison- I am so sorry," he stated simply. "But you pushed me away, why?"

"I don't know, I just don't know. I think I was afraid if I let you in then you would see that I'm not perfect, I'm broken and I hate myself and then you wouldn't want me anymore," she answered, staring at the floor.

He crossed the small space and gathered her into a hug. "You shouldn't hate yourself. There's absolutely nothing to hate," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"This is all very cute and all, but would you please just kiss her, cuz you're starting to get on my nerves," Holli demanded. Alex complied and kissed Addison sweetly on the lips. Addison surprised him by deepening the kiss. All the pent up emotions were coming out in this kiss, and it was getting quite hot. "Okay, I didn't say have sex with her here and now. Could you just please wait until you can get an on call room or something? Cuz as much as I love the two of you together, it would be really traumatizing to watch you go at it," she said bluntly, causing them to jump back guiltily. And then miracle of miracles, the elevator started moving.

"Well, that's convenient," Addison commented, "Almost like someone _planned_ it," she glared at Holli, who held her hands up in self-defense.

"I didn't do it, I swear. It was just really lucky is all," Just as she finished saying this, the doors opened and she walked off. Addison started to get off but Alex grabbed her hand.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to leave 'til I say what I have to say."

"And what's that?" she asked teasingly.

He took a breath and simply said, "I love you."

She stared at him in shock. It seemed like her heart had stopped and it took it a moment to start functioning again, during which time Alex started to worry that he had said too much and she was going to run again. But when she finally gained control of her body again she said, "I love you too."

So he kissed her, soft and sweet, like he had imagined kissing her so many times.

* * *

**THE END!!! aw how sad! want to review and make the buttons day?!**


	15. Cotton Candy

**a/n: i don't know why i wrote this, but it's kind of cute... i guess... it's pure fluff... but don't think of it as fluff, think of it as cotton candy!**

**disclaimer: yes. i am shonda. i own grey's anatomy. puhlease!**

* * *

"He sent me flowers!" Addison came rushing into Holli's room, turning the lights on as she ran in.

"What?" Holli asked, blinking away sleep.

"Karev, Alex, whatever. He sent me flowers!"

"And this is amazing because?" Holli asked, doing that twirly hand motion thing to signal that Addison should continue.

"It's so sweet!"

"It's Karev, Addison. He's pretty sweet. For the most part anyway."

"I'll have to think of some way to thank him," Addison thought out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways…" Holli playfully leered.

"Funny, really funny."

"Great. Well, this is all fine and dandy, but it's eleven and I'm tired. Goodnight," Holli said, turned over, and went back to bed.

* * *

**the REAL end!!**

**by the way, the sequel? it's called Wreaking Havoc. look for it!**


End file.
